All of the Smut stories you want (And need!)
by DaPieExplicit
Summary: There will be lots of liquids, many sticky situations, and even more seductive looks. Here there will be many smut stories involving your favorite pairings from RWBY, I may even surprise you on what I write!
1. Yang's fun night

Jaune had taken a leap. He had asked Yang - very suddenly and randomly - on a date. Yang, being a…"nice" girl, said yes, and told him a time and date. He had agreed and now it was that time.

Jaune looked at Yang's white apartment door, unsure whether to knock or to stand her up in embarrassment. He held his hand up to knock, and tapped the door softly three times. He pulled at his collar afterwards, blushing. Yang opened the door a few seconds later. She had on a golden, sparkly off-shoulder dress.  
"Y-Yang! You look absolutely stunning!" Jaune blurted as she stepped out of her doorway. She blushed slightly at this and looked away from him.

"You look good too. You clean up nice Jaune." Now it was Jaune's turn to blush as the busty blonde held out her arm, which he took.

He walked her out of her apartment and down the street, to a very nice restaurant outfitted with neon lights and hedge bushes in front. The place was called 'Carvel Corner' which specialized in pastries and other sweets/small eats.

A man with a thin mustache sat the two and took their orders.  
"Strawberry sunrise and...ah! Chocolate chip croissant, please." Yang says and hands the man her menu.

"Oh, I'll have a vatrushka please, and a water." Jaune says and gives his menu over.

The man leaves and Jaune and Yang make small talk with each other, talking about their majors in school, Yang making a pun every now and then, Jaune blundering through some sentences.

Then it happens. As they are served Jaune's and Yang's eyes meet for that second, that one second that says: 'Yeah this is going well.' They had no talk for a few minutes after that, just staring at each other. Yang noticed that Jaune seemed less...kid-like and more manly. Jaune noticed Yang had on some nice complimenting eye shadow and looked like she had brushed her hair.

Another few minutes passed and Yang asked: "Jaune, do you...wanna come back to my place after this?"

Jaune smiled slightly and looked her in the eye. "Sure, Yang. That'd be dandy."

Yang finished her drink and the tab came, which Jaune immediately snatched up and put cash in. "I don't need cash back, let's just go." And stood.

Yang took his hand, which surprised Jaune quite a bit. She basically lead him the entire way back to her apartment, and drug him in.

"Jaune….I need a favor." Yang whispered.

"What is it, Yang?" He responded, cluelessly.

"I need you. In the restaurant I suddenly got all hot." Jaune looked closer at Yang's face and saw a deep blush, and her eyes were all shifty.

"What...what do you mean?" He asked.

Yang sighed and slumped over slightly, then looked back at him with her red eyes. "I NEED YOUR DICK IN ME!"

Jaune blushes furiously and rubs the back of his neck, not looking at her. Yang grabs him by the collar and drags him through her apartment till they reached her bedroom.

She pushed him onto the bed and unbuttoned his pants, roughly tugging them down, along with his underwear. His member flopped out from his undergarments unceremoniously, narrowly avoiding hitting Yang in the forearm.

"It's...large!" Yang gasps, gripping it at the base, and holding it upright.

"Yang…" Jaune moans, getting more erect by the second.

"Oh, you enjoy this, huh?" She purrs, getting in close to his member.

Jaune can feel her warm breath on the tip of his penis, making him even harder. Yang squeezes Jaune at the base, making him yelp slightly at the motion.

"Jaune, you know you want this too." She licks his member, starting at the base and slowly making her way up to the tip, where she stops and looks into Jaune's eyes.

Jaune was, to say the least, enjoying it. Even if he said otherwise his sword was telling Yang he felt nice.

Yang took his tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, eliciting another moan from Jaune. He bit his fist as she continued flicking her tongue around the tip of his member, and thrusted forward slightly, making Yang take a little more of his length in her mouth.

Yang removes his prick from her mouth, smiling up at him while wiping excess spittle from her chin.

"You sure are ready already, aren't you?" She grins and stands, moving her hands to the top of her dress. She removes the top of her dress, revealing her supple breasts. Her hands then move up under her dress, and she removes her panties. She shows them to Jaune, orange tanga underwear with a very large wet spot in the front.

Yang then moves her dress up, and moves over Jaune's hips, sitting down onto his lap, his cock pressed against his lower stomach, trapped under her slit.

"You know, most ladies at Beacon think about this moment, and no one really knows the reason until they get into a close distance with you." Yang says and shoves her balled up panties into his mouth, which he then responds with muffled groans.

Yang moves back and forth on his member, wetting it a bit. She then lifts herself up, covering the sight of Jaunes penis and Yang's wet sex. Slowly she lowers herself onto Jaune, and with a shudder his piece enters her cunt. She starts moving up and down building in speed until the two are only in a state of pleasure.

Yang moans in ecstasy and Jaune grunts in pleasure as she slams into his hips.

"Wow, Jaune. Don't take this the wrong way but I thought you wouldn't last very long under the covers!" She bucks her hips into him more, sliding all the way down and just grinding herself into him.

Jaune spits out the wadded panties. "You'd be surprised, firecracker." He grins at her as her also pushes into her.

Yang's breathing becomes erratic and short, and Jaune continues to press into her warm love maker hard. Yang yells in ecstasy as she cums and squirts all over Jaune and her sheets, and Jaune exhales hard as he releases his seed into her.

She feels the force of his shot, it slamming into her womb again and again, at least six different ropes of cum. She lays forward onto his chest as his warm seed makes its way into her, she can feel it permeate her womb and stain her insides white with his love batter.

"Jaune...that was great!" She huffs as she catches her breath. "You should come over more often!"

"Sorry, Yang. I can't. I have too many other priorities." He grins at her again as she realizes what he meant.

"Wait...do you…?" She asked, a little confused.

"Yes, Yang. I have banged nearly every girl in Vale, with the exception of the teachers and Weiss' sister, but they'll someday come around to me." He rolls Yang off of him and sits up in the edge of her bed, grabbing a tissue from her nightstand and cleaning himself off. He then pulls his pants up and buttons them and smooths his shirt. "See you soon, Yang."

Yang watches as he goes, walking with a slight dominant swagger. She glares at the back of his head and thinks to herself: 'I'll get him back someday!'.


	2. About this smut stuff

"Well…" Winter thinks for a moment "one that fights well, has a good sense of teamwork, and can follow orders to a distinct point."  
"Not what I meant, Winter. I meant in bed." Yang responds with a huff.

 **A little preview from the next chapter, I see this kind of writing is very popular! Allow me to introduce myself, I write fantasy an sci-fi stuff usually, but then thought "Fuck it, why not try some RWBY smut?" And that lead to my first smut fic ever, better known as Chapter 1 here. I currently have some 25 or so smut ideas for RWBY, from whole teams going at it two some weird pairs, but if anybody has any suggestions just post it for me and I'll see to it. Okay, thats enough for now, I gotta get back to writing a bang-sesh between two hot ladies. Later!**

 **-DPB**


	3. Another update chapter, sorry

**Lets say a little more a about me, as the writer. I am a 15 year old high school junior, and I know...a very small amount about actually writing smut and shit, so...lets just get this over with. You don't learn how to be better, unless you try for a bit and learn. I am right now in the process of learning how to write this stuff, so any constructive criticism (Be it good or bad, mind you) I do appreciate, cause it helps a lot to figure out what I'm doing right or wrong. So lets help the author in his journey, and have fun! Thanks to Guest for the review!**


	4. A heated night (part 1?)

It was indeed a very warm night, in more ways than one. Yang was finally alone with Winter in her team's dorm room, and she was going ot make her move.

Yang and Winter were sitting on Weiss' bed, obviously on opposite sides. "So, Winter…" Yang says with no real reason.

"Yes, Yang?" Winter responds in her cool and calculating voice.

"I was wondering, this is a weird question, I know...what's your preference for partner?"  
"Well…" Winter thinks for a moment "one that fights well, has a good sense of teamwork, and can follow orders to a distinct point."  
"Not what I meant, Winter. I meant in bed." Yang responds with a huff.  
"Oh...aren't you a little young to be asking this?" Winter waves her hand in front of her face, as if swatting at a bad thought. "No worries, I understand. I like to go for the ones that seem like they do well in bed, have a nice temper about them, and can have some fun."

" _It's like the polar opposite of her usual self!"_ Yang thinks and blushes.

"I see you find some of the prior words exciting, Yang. Were you hoping to get in good with me tonight?" Winter says, inching closer to Yang.

Yang backs away from Winter a little, slightly intimidated. "Maybe, why do you ask?"

Winter smirks and leans over a bit to Yang. "Because everyone is out for the next few hours and we have nothing to do, right? Might as well experience each other."

Yang blushes even harder at Winters statement and moves back towards Winter. "S-sure, as long as you know they won't be back soon."

Winter makes another hand motion. "Of course I know, Weiss told me her and Ruby were out at dinner, and Blake is out doing...something."

Yang smiles at Winter and moves even closer, putting her hand in Winters hair. "I think this is a great idea, Winter."

Winter gives Yang a small smile and moves her face in real close to Yangs, and Yang can feel her breathe on her neck.

Winter looks into Yang's eyes and presses her mouth into Yang's, her tongue slowly creeping her way into Yangs. Yang presses back, swirling her tongue about Winters. Yang's hands move to Winters hips, slowly working her way up into her shirt and to her breasts.

Winter moans softly into Yang's mouth as Yang fondles her breasts. Winter plays with Yang's tongue more aggressively as she gets played with more. After another minute or so Yang pulls back and smiles at Winter.

"Well, off with the shirt!" Yang exclaims as she tugs at the white-ish blue cotton shirt Winter had on.

Winter smiles back and fully takes off her shirt, revealing her two large and voluptuous pale orbs. Yang smirks and positions herself so that she can play with Winters breasts, fondling one and sucking on the other, which makes Winter moan again in pleasure.

"I did it, Yang. Your turn now!" Winter breathes as Yang continues to play with her chest.

"You expected this tonight, didn't you?" Yang says as she sits up and removes her shirt and bra.

Winter shrugs and gets up on the bed, sitting on her heels. "Maybe a little, I thought I took you for the sexually active one, you know, that one that goes after anyone willing?"

Yang looks taken aback slightly. "No! On the outside I may be like that, but the inside...I want others to start it first." She moves up onto the bed as well and pulls Winter down onto her, their breasts rubbing against each other, and they kiss again.

Winter puts her hand on the crotch of Yang's pants, and starts pushing down and rubbing slowly. Yang moans as Winter makes her wetter and wetter with each passing minute.

"W-Winter!" Yang almost screams as she continues her movement.

"Yes, Yang?" Winter speeds up her masturbation of Yang.

"I need it...it's too much…"

"You need what, Yang? You need to tell me what you want." Winter smiles devilishly.

Yang gives Winter a look of near annoyance, but it's soon overcome with pleasure and she blurts out: "I need you to fuck me Winter! I can't take it anymore, I need you!"

Winter gives Yang a very seductive look and rolls off her and starts unbuttoning her pants, then stands to take them off, along with her shoes. She even undoes her hair. Winter hoists Yang up onto her feet and tugs down her pants, unveiling her cute little landing strip of blonde hair. Winter lightly touched Yang's pussy lips, then went up and barely teased her clit while staring into her eyes.

"Ooh, your fingers are like ice down there!" Yang squirms slightly.

"It's not my fault they are like that. I'll let you warm me up." Winter pushes Yang back down on the bed and climbs on top of her, rubbing Yangs pussy while kissing her.

Yang moans into Winter and grinds her hips into Winter's hand and puts her hands on Winter's chest. Yang becomes wet quickly under Winter's icy touch and squeezes her tits harder. Winter pulls back from Yang's face and gives her a sly smile.

"Lay this way, Yang." Winter motions longways on the bed and gets off Yang. Yang shifts so that her head is near Winters hips and looks up and Winter.

"Like this?" She asks.

"That is perfect, dear, now stay." Winter responded in a soft tone.

Winter then started to get up on Yang once again, this time sitting on her hips, though she had to hunch slightly due to the bed being a little low.

"You ready for the best part?" Winter whispers, leaning down to give Yang a quick kiss.

"Yes, ma'am." Yang responds with a nod. Winter smirks again.

Winter starts moving her body forward, slowly moving to Yang's face. The last thing winter saw of Yang's lower face was a slight smile. Winter could feel Yang;s tongue slowly start probe at her pussy, making her more and more wet each second.

"Once you get me off, young lady, I can get you off." Winter said coyly.

"Mhm, yeh mem." Was all she heard in between the licking noises.

Winter moaned and groaned as Yang's tongue flicked over her sex. Winter was slowly humping Yang's face by this point, rubbing into her nose and back across her tongue. This continued for a long time before Yang started to explore Winters interior. She almost came when Yang entered her with her tongue.

"Yang, yes, right there!" She panted, grabbing some of Yang's hair and pulling her into her crotch more.

Yang closed her eyes and shook for a second, tightening her body up underneath Winter. Winter glanced back and saw Yang had squirted all over Weiss' pillow. Winter grinned to herself and kept rocking back and forth on Yang's tongue. Winter had almost climaxed when they heard the door opening.

Winter quickly jumped off Yang and pulled Yang with her off the bed. Yang took the bedsheet with her, able to cover both their naked bodies, but forgot she had Winters juices all over her face.

Blake stood there, red as a fire hydrant, and covering her mouth. "Y-Yang?! I never thought you had a thing for girls!" Blake scanned the room and saw the wet pillow and the two sexed up ladies.

"Blake, don't tell the others! Please!" Yang pleaded as Blake came farther into the room.

Blake smirked at this and looked both of them dead in the eye in turn. "I won't tell...if you let me join you two for a while!"'

 **Finally done with this chapter! I had planned for it to be done last night, but alas, it ran longer than expected. All right, after this it looks like we have some White Knight, then followed by some Arkos (Both subject to change if I feel like it.) Am I getting better yet? Probably not, considering it's only technically chapter 2. Anyways, till next time!**

 **-DPB**


	5. Yangs class

I didn't intentionally stow away under Glynda's desk. To be completely honest I don't really know why I was around her desk.

It was a cold Thursday afternoon, last class of the day., and I was very early to class, mostly because Ruby and Blake were taking ages to get away from lunch. I was wandering around the classroom, Glynda wasn't even this early. I was standing with my back against the blackboard, looking out over the classroom when I heard the doorknob start to turn. Luckily the door was one of those frosted ones, so whoever it was didn't see me in the classroom. I panicked for some reason and hid under the desk, moving the chair quickly to one side.

I heard the click of her heels stop a few steps into the door, and she made a slight "hmph" noise.

"Oobleck must have needed something again." Glynda sighed as she walked up to her desk.

Luckily the desk was deep, because it was more or less a table converted to a desk, for room on top for a battle map and some more school crap. I pressed myself up against the back of the desk, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

When students started to file in I knew I was screwed. She'd either find me or I'd be stuck under her desk for a long day, as Glynda rarely moves from her desk during the day, excepting lunch.

Glynda didn't come behind her desk until the warning bell rang. I couldn't see much from where I was, but suddenly one of her feet was right next to her chair. After the main bell rang Glynda cleared her throat and the class quickly quieted. I gulped as she sat down and I tried to press myself further against the desk.

I blushed because, even though she had darkened the area with her presence at the desk, I could see up her skirt, her...nice purple garter belt that matched her lace purple panties. I subconsciously moved a little closer to her, and that's when I started to notice the unfamiliar shape in her panties.

Technically, it wasn't unfamiliar to me. I had seen one or two before, but I hadn't really been...acquainted with one closely. I moved forward again, another inch or so, and I could see it's outline clearly pressing against the lace of her panties.

Glynda has a penis.

I gulped in surprise and looked up her form, and listened to how she was teaching. I inched forward again and leaned in to look at her dick. It wasn't a bad size, easily eight inches. I continued forward.

"Okay class, remember that you cannot use notes on this test, and that it makes up a good part of your grade!" Glynda called to the class.

A few minutes later a pen rolled off Glynda's desk and towards me. Her chair rolled backwards and I started to panic. I backed up again and hit my head on the desk softly. When Glynda was picking up the pen, she obviously spotted me, and gave me an evil look for a few seconds. Then it changed to a devious smirk as she stood up.

"I have to take care of business very quickly, so behave yourselves." And Glynda left the room.

I saw this as a potential chance to get out from under her desk, but then everyone would see me getting out from it, and it'd be pretty embarrassing. So I stayed, mulling over why I got under the desk in the first place.

Glynda sat back down not long later, and I heard scribbling on the topside of the desk. A note was handed down to me, hand-written by Glynda.

It read: " _I don't know why you are under my desk, but you might as well make yourself useful and take your test, young lady. I dislike students who underperform when taking a test."_ As I finished the last sentence her legs opened, and I saw that she had removed her panties, and her dick just flopped out in front of my face.

I bit my lip and moved towards it a little, but stopped myself and blushed. I mean, I was no Weiss when it came to proper etiquette and form, but I wasn't about to suck a teacher off...right?

Another note was handed down: " _I can always fail you in this class, for not taking your oral exam. Get it over with and I won't tell Ozpin. And believe me, Ozpin would keep you for a week instead of one class period."_ I stared at the note hard, for a long time. Then I sighed to myself and sidled up next to Glynda's opposite appendage.

I gave it a tentative like and I felt Glynda's legs close a bit around me, and above I heard her moan ever-so-slightly. I grinned to myself, suddenly feeling empowered. But before I took her into my mouth a third note dropped to the floor.

" _No biting, and don't even think about denying me satisfaction, or you won't be leaving this desk until you satisfy my needs. Finish me before the test is over and I'll refrain myself."_ The note confused me a little, but I understood one thing; I bet I was a natural cocksucker.

I took just her tip in my mouth, and swirled my tongue around it, eliciting a satisfying small moan from Glynda. I put one of my hands on her thigh, both to stabilize me and to feel Glynda up. With my other hand I dug into my own panties and started rubbing myself.

After a minute or so I started bobbing on my teacher's rod, every now and then making a small "glurk" or "gurkle". I hoped no one behind me could hear what sacrilegious act was going on under their teachers desk. After about a quarter-hour, one of Glynda's hands found it's way to my head, and guided me on helping her get off.

Her moans were getting harder and harder to hold in, quite obviously, as she had curled in on herself and her legs wrapped around my head.

I could just barely hear a paper slide onto Glynda's desk.

"Ms. Goodwitch, are you okay? You're looking a little red." I heard Weiss say, and I froze.

"I'm quite fine, just trying to figure out the best way to help Yang get the test done, for some reason she isn't up in her desk today. I wonder if she was feeling something in her throat? I heard something like that was going around." Glynda responded, forcing my head down to continue blowing her.

After the first test was turned in, almost all of them where, I counted. The only people left where the people who didn't pay a lick of attention.

"Five minutes till the bell, students. I expect your homework done by tomorrow, and try to protect yourself from this throat bang- I mean, throat sickness going around.

I bobbed on Glynda's rod for the remainder of class as well, and when the bell rang Glynda slide back a bit, pulling out of my throat until just the tip was resting on my tongue. She was looking out at the class. Once I could hear no one else she looked down at me.

"Looks like you took too long, that means I can give your your 'extra time' for this test." She pulled out of my mouth then reached down and grabbed the arm that was in my pants. She re-inserted herself half-way into my mouth and placed my pussy-slick hand on the free part of her.

She jerked herself off with my hand as her tip slapped against my tongue lightly in my mouth. My nose was filled with the scent of my sex, making my mind go a little heavy-clouded. She let out a long moan, which started soft and ended loud, as she blew her goo into me.

Her seed forced it's way down my throat, and instantly filled my mouth. A few seconds after she pulled out and blew what was left of her large load on my face and hair. I recoiled as the first strand hit my hair, then the next two covered my face. I involuntarily gulped down the seed in my mouth as I realized she just came all over my hair.

She rested her cock on the top of my head after blowing in my mouth and on me. The excess cum flowed out onto my hair, and I licked her bulging balls.

"You know, I could do for a cockslut in my teacher's office, but I want you to run along to your team now, show them what your were doing during this period. If they ask who's it is, just say it was some dog faunus freshman you pulled aside in the halls." glynda grinned at me as she shooed me out from her desk.

I glowered at the door as I walked away from the desk, hearing Glynda sigh in relief. I checked the hall before leaving, not cleaning myself off as ordered.

Our dorm door creaked open slowly as I returned. I blushed out in the hall and entered slowly, looking down at the floor.

"Yang, where were you during...oh…" I heard Blake say as I walked to my bunk.

Our bathroom door opened, and out walked a pajama'd Weiss and Ruby.

"Yang's back?" My sister asked, not noticing my...predicament. Weiss quickly covered Ruby's eyes and forced her back into the bathroom.

"Yang Xiao Long! How dare you skip class to do some...horrible act with someone during a test! I'm ashamed in you!" Weiss reprimanded me as I sat staring at the floor from my top bunk.

"Aw c'mon, it was just some weird dog faunus boy, what was I to do?" I responded dully.

"Literally anything else? Go to class maybe?" Blake said from below me. I just shrugged.

"Well...go take a shower! I'll explain to Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed as she pushed me towards the bathroom door. I let Ruby out and quickly entered the bathroom, glad that I could finally was my hair.


End file.
